Working for the Weekend
"Working for the Weekend" is a song by Canadian hard rock band Loverboy, from their second studio album Get Lucky (1981). It was written by guitarist Paul Dean, vocalist Mike Reno and drummer Matt Frenette, and produced by Bruce Fairbairn and Dean, and released as the lead single from the album in October 1981. It has more of a power pop feel than the other band's other songs, but this new sound proved to generate success; the song reached number 29 on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart, and number two on Billboard's Mainstream Rock chart in January 1982. "Working for the Weekend" is ranked number 100 on VH1's 100 Greatest Songs of the 80s. Background The song originated when guitarist Paul Dean was out walking one Wednesday afternoon, looking for inspiration in his songwriting. He noticed that much of the area was deserted, as most people were at work. "So I'm out on the beach and wondering, 'Where is everybody? Well, I guess they're all waiting for the weekend,'" he later said. Mike Reno, the band's vocalist, suggested they change the title to "Working for the Weekend". According to Dean, he first began writing the song in a hotel room following a Montreal concert. At the time, the band were still playing bars to little response from patrons. After completing the song, they used it to open one set, and Dean recalled that "the dance floor was packed". In other media *The song was used in a 1990 Saturday Night Live sketch in which Patrick Swayze and Chris Farley compete for a job as Chippendales dancers. * The song was featured in the 2001 Ben Stiller film Zoolander, in the scene where Derek Zoolander goes to work in the mines with his father and brothers. * It was used in the 2002 video game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City on the in-game radio station "V-Rock". It was also used in the video game Saints Row 2, on the 107.77 The Mix radio station. * The song was covered by former American Idol contestant and country music singer Josh Gracin on the 2005 soundtrack to the final instalment of the Herbie (franchise), Herbie: Fully Loaded, starring Lindsay Lohan and Justin Long in the scene where the team works to fix Herbie overnight in time for the final race. * It also featured in the 2006 film Click, featuring Adam Sandler; it was sung by Terry Crews while he sat in a traffic jam. * In 2010, Regular Show uses the song in the episode "Caffeinated Concert Tickets", where in a montage, Mordecai and Rigby drink the Coffee Bean's caffeine to stay up to do more chores and mow the lawn to get money for the Fist Pump concert. * In 2014, the song was featured in the RadioShack Super Bowl XLVIII commercial "The '80s Called". * In 2015, Pixels uses the song where Sam Brenner and Ludlow Lamonsoft fight off Centipede. * In 2017, in the Family Guy episode Don't Be a Dickens at Christmas Peter dances with the ghost of Patrick Swayze to the song. Cover versions American virtuoso guitarist Paul Gilbert included an instrumental cover of this song as the first track on his 2014 album Stone Pushing Uphill Man. Ron Burgundy (Will Ferrell) performed a parody version of the song on Conan on November 20, 2013, suggesting he had been asked by Rob Ford to cover the song as Ford's campaign song for re-election as Mayor of Toronto, the lyrics parodying Ford's ongoing substance abuse scandal. Charts | Year-end charts |} Category:Songs Category:1981 singles Category:1982 singles Category:Canadian hard rock songs Category:Power pop songs